<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is stored in the Tomatoes by clarkjoekent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640545">Love is stored in the Tomatoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent'>clarkjoekent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grandpa Shikaku AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Gardening as Therapy, Gen, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Shikaku uses plants to connect to his grandson, The Retired Shinobi Garden Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikaku watches his grandson for a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nara Shikadai &amp; Nara Shikaku, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grandpa Shikaku AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is stored in the Tomatoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today I offer you cute Shikadai and Shikaku, tomorrow, probably the same thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikaku was proud of his garden. Yoshino compares it to a jungle but she only sees the vines, climbing up the back fence, twisting and interlocking with each other. She certainly loves the sweet ripe fruits of his labor, so she lets the garden engulf the backyard fence.</p><p>He started with a small strawberry bush he received as a gift for his retirement. He planted it and followed every instruction he saw, buying books by the dozen at the second hand book store. There he ran into an enthusiastic Gai and an exhausted Kakashi. They were trying to make their new house a comfortable home and this involved a garden, at Gai's insistence.</p><p>Eggplants and carrots were the vegetables of choice for their backyard garden and they were having issues with pests, which Kakashi was almost positive it was Ningame and his own dog pack. Gai had a lap full of books on herbal and environmentally safe pest killers. Shikaku suggested visiting the Aburame clan. They were more than happy to safely remove the bugs that were dangerous for the plants.  </p><p>Shikaku got an idea after that meeting and with the help of Inoichi and Shibi, they started a help group of retired shinobi with gardens. Their group was a little large but it helped having a large team of people, to bounce ideas off of each other. During one meeting at the Yamanaka flower shop Inoichi whispered to Shikaku, mentioning that he was seeing less shinobi from the garden club in his office, the group was like therapy. They were able to heal by talking about soil and growing techniques. A safe haven from the busy rebuilding.</p><p>Shikaku had to admit he was having less nightmares from the Fourth War and instead had dreams about sharing his vegetables with his growing family.</p><p>At the insistence of the group he began to plant tomatoes and radishes. They fit next to the blueberry bush and the eggplants. He wanted to grow pumpkins but he had to wait for those. At least he needed some room in his garden.</p><p>Temari had come over to announce to Yoshino and Shikaku that she was pregnant, seeing the overgrown garden for the first time. He caught her munching on his cherry tomatoes while she was discussing the plans for her brothers to visit. He let her eat, knowing that Yoshino had a peach craving when she was pregnant with Shikamaru.</p><p>His daughter in law claimed she hated the fruit but she kept popping the bright red tomatoes in her mouth. Who was he to stop her? She felt bad about eating almost his entire crop and gave him a shirt that said ‘Plant Dad’ on the front. He told her it was his favorite shirt and she hugged him tight.</p><p>The real kicker was finding out his grandson had a green thumb and loved growing herbs. Shikamaru joined the garden club just to get information for Shikadai, the 5 year old already wanting to break out into flowers.</p><p>He couldn't grow vegetables or fruits, he tried taking care of a small cherry tomato plant but it withered and died two weeks later. Shikadai asked his father for help but like his wife, he killed anything that grew. Shikamaru mentioned to his father that Shikadai was having issues and for some reason the kids won't ask him for help.</p><p>Shikaku just laughed. His grandson was just as stubborn as he was.</p><p>It wasn't until Shikaku had to babysit Shikadai when he got the chance to teach the kid about plants.</p><p>"Please, Temari has to go to Suna, Gaara adopted a kid and she wants to see him. I'm busy with Naruto, I don't want him to be bored." Shikamaru asked, not used to just passing his son off to his father. Usually they come over for dinner or Shikaku and Yoshino head over to spend time with Shikadai.</p><p>"Sure, I'd love to watch my grandson." Shikaku held his hand out to Shikadai who took it and walked to his side.</p><p>"I'll get him tonight." Shikamaru passed a small green backpack over to his father and left the front steps to work another long day.</p><p>"Where is Grandma?" Shikadai let go of Shikaku's hand when they made it inside the house and wandered around the living room. He eyed the plant related books stacked precariously in the corner. There was no room for them on the shelves. The medical books took precedent. </p><p>"She's out with her friends, she'll be home before Shikamaru gets you."</p><p>"So it's just us?" Shikadai scrunched his little nose, reminding Shikaku of his daughter in law, before turning back to the books. He slid a thick book about soil off the top of the pile and sat down on the floor. Shikaku had to hold back his laughter, the sheer concentration on Shikadai's face was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The kid couldn't read the complicated words in the book but seeing him try, he truly was a copy of Shikamaru.</p><p>"Just us kid." Shikaku smiled and let his grandson read. He had to take care of a few chores, clean the kitchen, take care of the trash, sweep the floor, all before he gave himself the time to tend to his growing garden. Shikadai soon got bored of the book and wandered into the kitchen to watch his grandfather work.</p><p>"Papa said you have a garden?" There it was, the question Shikaku has been waiting for. Shikadai looked on as Shikaku put the broom away.</p><p>"I do, want to see it?" Temari would promise a visit but then things would pick up, not her fault. Shikaku could've just as easily taken his grandson and showed him the garden himself but Shikadai was an odd child. He didn't like talking about anything unless he knew everything about the subject. If he saw the plants before he became interested he would walk away and that was it.</p><p>Another thing he inherited from the Nara clan.</p><p>"Sure." Shikadai sounded unimpressed, but he followed Shikaku out into the backyard. Right before he opened the back door the older man grabbed his sun hat and placed it on Shikadai's head, he didn't want the kid to burn from the hot sun.</p><p>They walked out into the yard and Shikadai gasped. The whole back fence was covered in vines, cherry tomatoes decorated the green with a pop of red. The larger tomatoes shined from the sun, appealing to the many animals nearby. They knew better. The eggplants were hidden, a few dark purple patches made themselves known. Shikaku’s favorite plants were at the end of the strip, he loved his strawberries and blueberries. They smelled so sweet, even from where the two Nara boys stood.</p><p>Shikaku grabbed two baskets, passing a smaller one to his grandson. "We get to pick the ripe produce today." Shikaku beamed and started walking towards the unruly tomato plant. He heard Shikadai's little feet follow him, crunching in a dry patch of grass.</p><p>"How do you know if they are ripe?" Shikadai saw a beefsteak tomato, which was bigger than his head and gently held it in the palm of his hand, not yet picking it from the vine but mesmerized by the size and color.</p><p>"You can pick that one and any tomato that is red. If there's a little orange or yellow they can ripen inside." Shikaku picked an almost ripe fruit and showed it to the curious child.</p><p>Shikadai nodded and picked his tomato. They moved along, Shikadai asking some questions about watering and weeds, which Shikaku answered happily.</p><p>"You know, the next Garden Club meeting is in a few days, you should come."</p><p>"Ma said I can plant carrots. She got me a nice deep planter, I have no idea if it’ll work though." Shikadai placed his full basket down and just like his mother, he began eating the cherry tomatoes.</p><p>"Kakashi told her to buy it, he and Gai tried growing them in the ground but a pesky dog pack kept pulling them out." Shikaku saw Yamato build a high up carrot planter but he remembered hearing a story about how Bull just destroyed it.</p><p>"Good idea." Shikadai's eyes settled on the strawberries next. Shikaku knew there was only a few more left, maybe three pounds, it was the end of the season.</p><p>"Put these baskets on the table and grab those small square containers. We will get to the berries."</p><p>"Strawberries aren't actually berries you know. They have seeds on the outside, not on the inside like berries are classified to have." Shikadai must've been holding that in, as soon as he passed his grandfather the containers he spit out the fact.</p><p>"I was not aware, thank you Shikadai." Shikaku smiled at his proud grandson, not wanting to tell him he actually knew that information. A few years back Inoichi told him and he went ballistic. But seeing as how happy it made Shikadai he let him have his moment.</p><p>Shikaku took care of picking the blueberries while Shikadai got the strawberries. For every one the kid picked he ate two. A pound is probably all Shikaku is going to get and he sighed. At least his grandson was eating healthy.</p><p>Which was something he remembered Shikamaru complaining about. Carrots are the only vegetables he eats voluntarily. Now he'll eat cherry tomatoes. Something Shikaku was proud of.</p><p>They finished right as the sun just made the backyard unbearable. Shikaku watered the plants at the base, trying to miss the leaves and then went inside after Shikadai.</p><p>"I'm sorry Grandpa." Shikadai pushed the empty strawberry container towards the end of the table. He looked like he was going to cry.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm the only one who eats them in this house, I'm happy to share." Shikaku took the sunhat off of Shikadai and hung it up. While he was slightly upset, he had jars of fresh strawberry jam he made to keep his craving satiated.</p><p>He glanced at the piles of tomatoes all over his counter top and smiled. His wife will devour the large tomatoes and he wanted to send at least two pounds of cherry tomatoes home with Shikamaru.</p><p>"I'm hungry." Shikadai looked at the same beefsteak tomato he had first picked. "Can we eat some?"</p><p>Shikaku laughed and helped Shikadai wash the dirt off the tomato of choice and cut it up for him. He had some salad left so they ate that for lunch. The lettuce was from the Aburame clan, the heads were packed and bright green. Shikadai got to taste what the retirement gardens produced and he was devouring the vegetables.</p><p>"Who grew the carrots?"</p><p>"Kakashi and Gai."</p><p>"I want more." Shikadai looked inside his empty bowl and pouted.</p><p>"Well I doubt they will say no to you picking some as long as you help water them."</p><p>"Are they at the meeting?"</p><p>"All the time."</p><p>"I think I'll go then." Shikadai grabbed some blueberries and started eating them, a healthy dessert.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>They spent the rest of the time together reading from some of the plant books. Shikadai sat on Shikaku's lap as he read parts his grandson wanted to know. Halfway through reading they had both fallen asleep, only to be woken up by a giggling Yoshino and a smug Shikamaru.</p><p>"Hey boys." Yoshino kissed Shikaku's cheek.</p><p>"Hello." Shikadai rubbed his eyes and yawned, not pleased after being woken up.</p><p>"Busy day?" Yoshino asked, helping her husband up off the ground.</p><p>"We picked a lot of produce today. Ate a lot of it too." Shikaku snorted, following his wife into the kitchen. He let Shikadai eat whatever he wanted and that ended with three pounds less of blueberries. He was snacking on them while they were reading, the empty containers next to them was proof.</p><p>Shikamaru lifted his son up and kissed the top of his head. "Did you enjoy spending time with your Grandpa?"</p><p>Shikadai pursed his lips and nodded, "It was fun. I learned a lot and I ate a whole bunch of vegetables. I love the tiny tomatoes."</p><p>Shikaku could hear them talking out in the living room, the goofy smile he had never faded from his face. Yoshino was busy eating a few of the heavy tomatoes, surprised over the amount they managed to bring in.</p><p>The older Nara packed a few cartons of cherry tomatoes for Shikamaru and he threw in an eggplant and some radishes.</p><p>"Really?" The shock was evident in Shikamaru's voice. "They are your mother's favorite too, although she will never admit it." Shikamaru made his way into the kitchen, watching his father trying to wrestle a beefsteak away from his mother.</p><p>The bags of produce were passed over to his son and Shikadai giggled when Shikaku placed a jar of jam in his little hands.</p><p>"Thank you Grandpa. See you on Thursday."</p><p>"Thursday? Are you going to a meeting?" Shikamaru placed his son down, so he could use both hands for the bags of food.</p><p>"Yeah!" Shikadai smiled and hugged the jar close to his chest. "I can't wait!"</p><p>A shocked glance was passed over to Shikaku who just shrugged. "He loves plants."</p><p>Shikamaru nodded, still in awe and then thanked his father for watching Shikadai.</p><p>Once they were gone and the door was shut, Yoshino let out the laugh she's been holding in. "You made Shikadai eat vegetables? No way Temari is going to believe that."</p><p>"When she comes home and sees he ate all her cherry tomatoes, she will." Shikaku put the books they read away, just content to spend time with his grandson. He was busier when Shikamaru was born so he missed a few things, like his first steps. He beat himself up everyday over it. Now that he is retired he has so much time, he has no idea what to do with it.</p><p>Temari came home from visiting her brothers in Suna to see just one single cherry tomato left for her. When she found out Shikadai ate them all she marched over to Shikaku's house and gave him a hug.</p><p>In return he passed her a pound of her favorite fruit, he knew Shikadai would eat them all so he saved a few for her.</p><p>Shikaku had picked up Shikadai right before the meeting and they walked hand in hand to the Yamanaka flower shop. Shikadai was already talking about the other plants he wanted to grow, before they made it into the building.</p><p>Kakashi was told ahead of time to bring some carrots to the meeting for Shikadai, who in turn ate almost all of them during the discussion about proper watering techniques.</p><p>Gai couldn't help laughing at the kid's disappointed face as he finished the bunch.</p><p>"You can come over anytime and take some. Turns out Kakashi is allergic and I don't want to put them in the curry anymore."</p><p>"Maa, I can eat cooked carrots." Kakashi rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at his husband.</p><p>"I don't want to risk it."</p><p>"I'll come over and take them off your hands, no problem." Shikadai nodded, already thinking about the amount of carrots he can eat in one sitting.</p><p>"Cute." Kakashi laughed as Gai and Shikadai came up with days it would be okay for him to come over. "I wish my kids liked to garden. Between them being the Hokage, running the hospital, and fixing ROOT, they just eat everything I make. Leaving me with the mess." Kakashi didn't seem to be upset about the ordeal, instead he seemed happy that they were all together again.</p><p>"That's kids for you." Shikaku chuckled, remembering when Gaara and Kankuro would join Temari for a family dinner, they loved his cooking and proved it by eating everything. At least Gaara would help clean up.</p><p>Shikadai yawning signaled the end of the meeting. Gai passed the little Nara over to his grandfather and promised more carrots to come.</p><p>"I love you, Grandpa." Shikadai muttered out as they turned into the Nara compound. </p><p>"I love you too, little fawn." He whispered before passing the sleeping child over to his mother. </p><p>One day a few months later Shikadai came over with a shirt that said ‘Best Plant Grandpa’ and a handful of baby carrots he grew for Shikaku, grinning ear to ear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>